Of Might And Magic
by Sqidly
Summary: Serious revisions. Kagome is done with demons, the past, and all that came with it. Well she's done as soon as she enters the Dark Tournament to pay for her crime of illegal time traveling. Kagome/Hiei
1. The End

Well, I'm making ANOTHER story. But it's because I'm so bored. I would update my other one's but I left my papers at school. I'm so sorry. This story is different then any of the other one's I've made but I think it's good enough. It's really fun. So on with my ficcie. Oh and these are the pairings. No changing them.

Keiko/Yusuke

Yukina/Kuwabara

Sango/Miroku

Botan/Koenma

Kagome/Kurama-Youko/Hiei

And those are the pairings. I don't think anyone should argue with that. Tell me if you want me to change it though. I shall...consider it. I'm seriously thinking of giving Miroku to Yukina and Kuwabara to Sango. You'll find out why in my story. Enjoy! Now my all time famous line, On with the story.

Chapter One.

**OF MIGHT AND MAGIC**

**Summary- ** Kagome returns home with a heavy betrayal on her heart and an even heavier attitude. But she's not their alone. Sango, Kilala, Miroku, and Shippo are their for the ride and when they get back to her time their going to find something out that they would have never predicted. Now with Sango and Kagome part of they hadn't anticipated on they'll need their " sisters ". And they'll be another Dark Tournament up soon. Without the Spirit Detectives.

Kagome looked down into the bottom of the well, its inky blackness looking more inviting then scary. She looked around her and tried to memorize every detail she could of the Feudal Era. The fresh air and the ever growing trees. The animals hidden in the forest and the beautiful cloudless sky. She wasn't going to eve see all of it anymore. She was never going to experience life here anymore. Taking in a shaky breath she willed herself not to cry. Inuyasha wanted her gone. Then it would be so.

She picked up her big yellow backpack- when did it get so heavy anyway- and put one hand on the rim of the well. As she was going to jump over something knocked her to the ground making her fall down to her side. Whatever it was seemed like it was shaking and her shirt was getting thoroughly soaked. She looked down and saw red. Her eyes softened. _Shippo._

" Shippo, what are you doing? I need to go to my era." He just continued to cry and she sighed. Deciding that she was going to be here a while she stroked his head.

" Momma, why are you leaving me," he said after a few minutes," Don't you love me anymore? I promise I won't be bad and then I'll even stop picking on Inuyasha. Would that make you stay?"

Kagome smiled at the young kitsune affectionately but felt a pang in her heart when she heard the hanyou's name. _Inuyasha._ But she only held the kit closer and closed her eyes shut while murmuring sweet words of comfort.

" I have to go, Shippo. I'm not needed in this era anymore. And I do love you. With my whole heart and soul. But Inuyasha doesn't want me here anymore and he'll surely kill me if I stay… She trailed off knowing it was true. He had already hurt her, both mentally and physically and she hadn't waited around for more.

" Can I come with you okaa-san. I know the well didn't work for me before but maybe it'll work this time. Cause if I stay Inuyasha will hurt me a lot." He looked up at her with those big green eyes filled with love and innocence that Kagome could only smile. She picked him up, cradling him to her chest, and pulled her backpack over shoulder.

Without even looking at him she walked over to the well ready to try out his idea. What harm would it bring to anyone? But before she jump over she was assaulted with a,

" Wait, Lady Kagome. We shall accompany you and Shippo on your journey to your era."

Kagome turned around to find Sango, Miroku, and Kilala standing behind he. She blinked once before saying, " Did I hear you right?"

Sango smiled at her reassuringly before phrasing. " What Miroku means is that we want to come with you to your era. We know that Inuyasha has betrayed your trust. All of ours if you think of it, and we decided that if the well permits us we would accompany you to your era."

Kagome looked into the hopeful eyes of her friends. She was sure that her mother wouldn't mind them staying in her era. And if they made rearrangements they would have enough room in the house. But were they ready for it? Were they ready for what her era had to offer? She looked into their faces and decided they would. Grinning happily she shouted,

" Well what the hell are you waiting for. I have a lot of things to teach you." She was still grinning as each one of them descended into the age worn well.

This chapter is extremely short. I know. But just had to do something. The next chapter will be up soon. And Love's Obsession's net chapter will be up next week sometime. If it's not I owe you three chapters. Ja.


	2. The Beginning

Kagome grinned as her friends took in the the appliances of the future. She was sure they would have done more damage by now but the only thing that was destroyed was the microwave which Sango thought was making a youkai warrior cry and the toilet which Miroku thought was a tidal wave. Shippo had just clung to her leg. They were all currently looking at the shower, wondering how rain could come from in the house. Kagome chuckled slightly but winced when the wound on her back started to open up. This hadn't gone unnoticed by the ever observant Miroku.

They soon had her up into her room as she tried to convince them that she was alright. But it was in vain. Pulling up her shirt, Sango gasped. On Kagome's back were five long claw-like gashes. They were deep and blood was still pooling from the openings. But how come it hadn't shown on her shirt? And why hadn't she felt it before.

As Sango traced the marks Kagome closed her eyes in pain. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. Relaxing her tense body Kagome welcomed the darkness that had started to cloud her closed eyelids.

Sango opened the door to Kagome room, taking quiet steps as to not wake the girl inside. She looked around the room and saw the lump in the bed.

Kagome tried to even her breathing as Sango came in. She really didn't feel like talking and she new that was Sango was there to do. It was none of her business anyway. Right? Plus she needed peace and quiet.

" Kagome," Sango started. Or not. " I know your awake. You've been asleep for two days and I need to talk to you." Sango moved over to the bed gracefully. That's what years of fighting youkai did to you.

" What happened to you Kagome? And how come you didn't tell us before?" Sango sat in front of her best friend waiting for the response. Everyone had been itching with curiosity and she was going to get answers.

Kagome sighed almost silently before looking at Sango straight in the eyes. She really didn't feel like talking to anyone right now but she knew she owed it to her and everyone else.

" Inuyasha picked Kikyo and then attacked me." She waited for Sango's intake of breath.

" And I didn't tell you because well…I forgot."

Kagome shrugged as if it didn't mean anything to her. But it did. She was still trying to figure it out also. And she still had no idea why she hadn't felt the wound till she had come to the future.

Sango sighed heavily. She knew that was all she was going to get from Kagome. For now. But until she was ready she would wait. Right then she would find away to kill Inuyasha.

" Lady Kagome, what is school in your era like? You haven't really given us any detail on it." Kagome put the iron down to regard her best friends. It had been three weeks since Kagome had had that conversation with Sango and she was better. Her wound was almost completely healed and the only thing that signified that it had ever been there was the faint pink lines running down their length. It only hurt when she touched it.

" Well school's a bitch that doesn't know how to shut up and the students are made up of slut bags and jerks. The teachers don't know half the stuff their teaching and hate kids. But I'm sure that if you stick with me they'll leave you alone." Kagome gave them a confident smirk before going back to her task.

Sango shook her head at her friend's new way of speech while Miroku just smiled. Kagome had sure changed since she had come back from the Feudal Era.

Over the time Kagome had been healing Kagome's mom had arranged for Kagome, Sango, and Miroku to be transferred to a new school called Sarayaski High. Kagome's cousin already went there. Well for Sango an Miroku it wasn't being transferred. This was actually their first day of school. Kilala would stay at home while Shippo would be going to the same school as Souta. With a scroll that they had found on the shrine's property he looked like a seven year old human boy. No tail, youkai ears, or claws could be visible.

" You know, Miroku," Kagome said with a mischievous smile, " You would look really nice in this uniform. Imagine what all the girls in school are going to think. What wet dreams…" Kagome trailed off as Miroku's eyes took on a lecherous dreamy gaze. Sango was currently glaring at him with a tick beginning to form on her forehead. Kagome snickered.

" Come on Sango. We have to wear are uniforms. I'm sure Miroku can dress himself. Or he'll miss all the beautiful girls." She put her hand on her heart as if to say a woe is him. But Miroku had missed it. He was already running to the room that had been chosen as his own with his uniform in hand. Kagome laughed while Sango clenched her fist in anger. Stupid lecherous monk.

Kagome dragged Sango, who was still angry, into her room and locked the door after her. She turned around as Sango plopped on her bed and walked over to her closet to get hers and Sango's uniform.

" You shouldn't let him get to you, Sango," Kagome said gently even though she was the one who started. " That's just his ways. Besides you should know that he likes you a lot. I mean he gropes you more then any one else I know. And I'm beginning to think your provoking him." Kagome raised her eyebrows suggestively while Sango blushed a light shade of red.

" I think you've been spending to much time with Miroku, Kagome." The latter merely raised her eyebrows again.

By now Kagome had the uniforms spread out on her bed. They had arrived from the school three days ago but Kagome found she didn't like the way hers looked so she modified it. Sango had just left hers the way it was.

When both girls had finished dressing Sango had on the usual uniform. A navy skirt that was a little below knee length and the white sailor shirt with a red tie. Brown shoes were on her feet with white socks.

Kagome's was different. Her skirt was the same color except it was the same length as her old skirt. The shirt was a long-sleeved white buttoned up blouse with a boys navy tie. She wore a sleeveless navy vest and brown shoes with long white socks.

" Are you sure you don't want me to change your uniform, Sango? I'm sure you'll look beautiful in a short skirt. And if there are any perverts you are obligated to hit them. But if they keep bothering you I'm obligated to hit them."

Sango laughed and stood up in front of Kagome. She shook her head no and was about to walk out of the door but was yanked back by a small but strong hand.

" Not yet, Sango," Kagome exclaimed smirking, " I still have to do your hair." Sango's eyes furrowed in confusion but Kagome was already leading her towards her desk. Sango plopped down on the chair and waited for Kagome to do what she wanted to do with it.

Kagome bit her lip in thought trying to think of what to do with Sango's hair. First she combed it back and put it in a high ponytail. No that one wouldn't work. She had it to often. She then tried to put it in a braid but decided her hair wouldn't look right that way. Combing it again she let fall down her back with her bangs framing her face. She put a mirror up to Sango's face and smiled at the gasp that came from her mouth.

" Hey, can you do my hair to. I have no idea what to do with it." Sango nodded at her and Kagome sat in the chair that was previously occupied by the youkai slayer. She waited for what seemed forever to her and sighed when her patience started to reach empty. But when Sango was finally done she was happy with the results.

Her hair was put into one long braid, waist length to be precise, and hung over her shoulder. Her long bangs were framing her face; out of her eyes. Kagome smiled at he best friend.

" Thanks Sango." She received the same smile she gave.

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were walking towards school with Kagome pointing out different sites on the way.

" You guys remember what to say right. I seriously don't want to have to explain shit."

Miroku laughed quietly and answered her easily. " Yes Kagome. We know what to say. I'm your best friend who just moved in with you because my parents just died…'

" And I'm your cousin from your father's side," Sango finished. Kagome grinned at them confidently before pointing to a huge brick building. Sango and Miroku followed her gaze and marveled at the size. Even the shrine wasn't that huge.

" That's the school. We'll have to go to the office to get our schedule's and such." Then she grumbled to herself. " I've always hated school secretary's."

They walked into the building and Kagome's assumption that Miroku was going to be popular with the girls was correct. As they were walking they heard things like Whose that hot guy' and I bet those girls are real sluts'. Kagome glared at them and they stopped but as soon as they thought she was a safe distance away they'd start up again. Kagome clenched her jaw. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to start a fight on the first day of school.

They soon reached the principle's office and Kagome was still mad, Miroku was flirting with girls, and Sango was mad that he was flirting with girls. She was almost tempted to take out her hirakotsu but remembered that she didn't have it with her.

The secretary was on the phone, filing her nails and didn't seem to notice them. She was pretty enough, not like super model pretty, but enough to get noticed. She looked around late twenty's but you could tell by the way she talked and carried herself that she was real bitchy.

After calling her name numerous times and not getting any answering call ( Ms. Yatosha ) Kagome pounded her fist on the desk. The secretary looked up from her seat and regarded Kagome coolly. The girl was to pretty for her taste. And her friend was pretty as well. It was then that she caught site of Miroku. Sango's hand twitched but she refrained herself from hitting the older woman. Miroku hadn't even noticed. He was to busy watching the watermelons that she so " graciously " left out in the open. Kagome clenched her jaw again. She really didn't mind the whole Sango-Miroku it was just that she really hated secretary's

" Excuse me, Miss Yatosha," she said glaring, " My friends and I need to get our schedule's. Were knew students." The woman looked at Kagome and glared slightly. This girl was definitely going to be a problem.

" Names," she asked letting her gaze go back to Miroku. The boy was absolutely delicious. She just wondered how hard it was going to be getting him in her… She was pulled out of her thoughts with another pound on her desk.

" My name, Ms. Y, is Kagome Higurashi and this is my cousin Sango Higurashi." She indicated towards Sango who was still wondering if she should hit Miroku or the woman. " The boy id Miroku Menomaru, my best friend." She gave emphasize on the last word so that the woman would get it straight. Sango looked like she was about to blow. Actually, that wouldn't be so bad.

Ms. Yatosha looked on her computer to confirm what they said before printing out papers that neatly fell onto her desk. She handed them over to Miroku but Kagome took it. Giving the girls a barely concealed glare she turned to Miroku. " Bye, Miroku. Hope you have a nice first day of school." She gave him a seductive wink and Kagome dragged him along with Sango out of the office. Damn it, she really hated secretary's.

" Now let's see. I have first period with Sango and second with you also. Third by myself and fourth with Miroku. Fifth with both of you and sixth we have lunch together. Seventh with Miroku and eighth with Sango." She quickly went over their schedule's telling them that she would take them each to their classes till they got used to it. They both nodded.

" You have homeroom with Mr. Tenashu, Miroku and me and Sango have ours with Mrs. Fushigi. Come on Miroku. It's not that far away." Both people from the past followed Kagome as she walked on ahead, once in awhile Sango and Kagome would get catcalls but Kagome glared at them and Sango blushed slightly. She didn't think she was that pretty.

They had soon reached Miroku's first class and Kagome was opening the door to the classroom. She opened it wide and waited for Miroku to enter before shutting it close behind him. Miroku had to do this part on his own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku walked into the classroom calmly, not letting any of his nervousness show. Even though he wasn't afraid of the people he was afraid of how his first day of school was going to go.

The teacher looked up from where she was reading a book. Oh, the new student had arrived. He smiled pleasantly at him and Miroku returned the gesture. The teacher called the class to attention.

" Class, Class, may I have your attention please." Some of the commotion went down and they turned their attention towards the front of the room. The girls squealed and the boys looked at him enviously. " We have a new student here. Would you please introduce yourself and tell us something about you?"

Miroku turned towards he kids of the room and smiled charmingly at them. Again the girls squealed and Miroku his a grin.

" My name is Miroku Menomaru and I just moved here a few weeks ago." He gave another charming smile and the girls went dreamy eyed. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Sango trailed after Kagome as she led them to their homeroom. She was so nervous but she knew she would have to do most of the talking. Kagome would only insult everyone there. She smiled amusedly.

" Were here, Sango. Are you ready for a fucking waste of time?" Sango laughed. It was just like Kagome to try and relieve the tension. Then she was suddenly grabbed by the hand and into the classroom.

The room hushed as two girls came into the room. One being grabbed by the other. Who were those two? And why one of them not have the traditional uniform? And why were they so pretty? The last was asked by most of the girls.

Kagome cleared her throat and leaned against the near wall. She wanted to see how Sango could handle this. Besides she needed to check for any…predators.

The teacher turned around at the sound of someone's voice clearing. She smiled when she was met with a pretty but friendly face. Next to her was another girl who's features made her look like an innocent little school girl but the way she held herself made her seem tough and stubborn. Studying their faces she noticed they looked eerily familiar. Then she got it. They were the one's.

That took a lot of time. I'm not sure if I should have a lemon in this or not. You can vote if you like. The next chapter is going to be up seriously soon. Ja Ne.


	3. The Story: Part One

* * *

I'm going to warn you. This story has a lot of clothes changing. They have a different outfit for everything. Sorry, I couldn't help it. :

* * *

The teacher was still looking at them and Kagome was getting annoyed. She tapped her foot before finally getting fed up. " Aren't you supposed to tell us to introduce ourselves to the class. I'm not going to wait for-fucking-ever." The class went into a deadly silence as Sango looked at Kagome disapprovingly. The teacher also came out of her reverie and closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

' _The leader.'_

" I'm sorry. You just look strikingly familiar." The comment only seemed to get her angrier but Kagome didn't comment on it. She didn't know about Kikyou so it wasn't her fault. Sango looked at Kagome worriedly. " Please introduce yourself to the class and tell something of yourself."

Sango moved in front of Kagome and faced the rest of the class who were watching the new students intently. _This wasn't so bad, _Sango thought.

" My name is Sango Higurashi and I just moved here from Kyoto too live with my cousin Kagome Higurashi." She gestured towards Kagome who just gave a slight nod. She just really wanted to get this day over with and find her cousin. Then she can beat the living shits out of him for not coming to see her. She hadn't had a good punching bag in years. Though Inuyasha was a good substitute with his sits. She bit her lip. She shouldn't be thinking of Inuyasha.

Mrs. Fushigi watched the emotions across Kagome's face. She was like an open book. Surely that wouldn't do in battle. But she was still alive wasn't she? Maybe she had more power them she thought. " Kagome Higurashi, could you please tell us something of yourself?" Kagome turned to glare at the teacher but her eyes softened when she saw the smile on her lips. Not a mean or evil smile. Just a nice one.

She turned to the classroom and her confident smirk was firmly in place. She hated school. Especially the secretary's. " Sango already told you I'm Kagome. And if you bother her or my best friend, Miroku you'll have to deal with me." She put a glare on. "And I'll make sure to beat your ass into a bloody pulp." The students flinched at her tone and Mrs. Fushigi slightly smiled. _So that's how she won her fights._

" Umm…lets give you new seats, shall we." She looked for any available seats. " Sango can you please sit in front to Keiko Yukimuro. Keiko raise your hand." A toned hand in the back was in the air. Sango walked toward it. " And, Kagome, can sit right next to her." Kagome sighed in relief. There were three good things about her seat. One, she was near Sango. Two, she was near a window. And three, the girl was one of the few one's that weren't currently glaring at her and Sango. She walked to her seat at her own pace. Sango was already at her seat.

The girl that she was to sit next to was pretty. She had shoulder length brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes that was set into a well rounded face. The way her stature was you could tell she was short, though not as short as Kagome. She seemed intelligent and her body structure told you she was physically fit.

She smiled at them. They returned it. Well, actually, Kagome's was a smirk.

" Hi, I'm Keiko. I hope you have a good time here in school. Maybe I can show you around." Kagome refused the offer saying she already knew the school like the " Back of my hand." When Keiko's face turned disappointed but Kagome quickly reassured her.

" But you can still help us. Then we can have lunch together." Keiko's smile was back in place and Kagome smiled at her also. Maybe she could make some new friends here.

* * *

" Keiko, Kagome, and Sango. May I have a word with you." The three girls each stood aside as the other students filed put of the classroom. What did they do? Sango and Keiko turned to Kagome. Or more importantly what did Kagome do? She looked as confused as they were so they let her go.

Mrs. Fushigi looked at each girl critically. Sango and Kagome had been to this school for three days already and Kagome was the source of entertainment. Sango just made sure she didn't take it to far and Keiko was the smart one. They fit the descriptions perfectly. And she had already found the other two. Now just to tell them.

" You girls aren't here because your in trouble." She looked fondly at Kagome. " Or Kagome is in trouble." Kagome gave a sheepish grin. She had already managed to land an impression here. Putting a stink bomb in the girls bathroom, cursing the secretary out, and beating up a few very forwarded boys didn't count as a good one but it was one the less. She really didn't like the teacher's but a few of them were alright. But her favorite was Mrs. Fushigi.

" Then what are we here for Mrs. F," Kagome said looking at her favorite teacher. The teacher in turn turned very serious. What she was about to say was very serious and she didn't know if the girls would believe her. And how would they take it if they did believe her?

" Before I tell you anything I have some guest that you'll have to meet. They'll help me explain things further." She said something under her breath and Kagome could feel the hum of magic running through the walls of the classroom. She pushed Sango and Keiko back and glared at the teacher who was looking at the center of the room. Suddenly there was a small tornado of snow in front of them and the rooms occupants had to shield their eyes from the bits that flew about the room.

When it was safe to open their eyes one of them gasped. It was Keiko. " Botan, Yukina. What are you doing here?" Kagome looked sharply at Keiko and then turned back to the two new women in the room.

" You know them Keiko?" The girl nodded dumbly before walking towards the two grinning women. Kagome bit her lip in worry and looked at Mrs. Fushigi who was watching the engagement with a smile on her face. " Please, someone tell me what the hell is happening. I'm confused more then I should be right now." Mrs. Fushigi laughed and turned towards the frustrated girl. Sango was by her side still watching Keiko who was now talking to Botan.

" What we have to say is something really important and should not be heard by unwanted ears." She smiled and one gray twinkled in excitement and anticipation.

Kagome walked forward slightly. " Were not going anywhere until you tell me why there's a youkai here and whatever the hell she is," she gestured towards an amused Botan who made to stand next to Mrs. Fushigi. Keiko gasped. How did she know about youkai?

" It is not the time for that, Kagome. When we get to where we need to go I will tell you." She smiled kindly at Kagome. " Trust me." Kagome bit her lip nervously before nodding hesitantly and motioning Sango to stand beside her. Keiko did as well.

Mrs. Fushigi smiled again before linking her hands together. Botan and Yukina moved to stand next to the other girls as the teacher chanted something under her breath.

Suddenly they were all incased a bright lights. Each a different color. Sango's was white, Botan's was pink, Yukina's was purple, Keiko's was orange, and Kagome's blue. When the white light fully covered their bodies they each felt a thrill of power run through their veins. When they opened their eyes it was glowing white. Then they each saw darkness.

* * *

Kagome groggily opened her eyes but shut quickly when light seeped in. Her head hurt and she just wanted to lay down but she didn't know where she was. Then the days events came to her and she immediately sat up. She looked around her and noticed she was in some type of field. Not anything spectacular with bunnies hopping around and flowers shining brightly in the sun. Or deer eating grass and glistening waters. It was just…plain. Just a plain field of grass.

_Well so much for fairytales, _she thought wryly.

She heard a groan to her left and turned her head to see Sango starting to get up. Kagome gasped. Sango was rearing something totally different from what she had on before. Instead of her school uniform she had on a long, silk dress. It was white with no sleeves and hugged her body perfectly. Her brown hair was in a high ponytail at the top of her head and put into an elegant braid. Kagome smiled at her friend. She looked like an angel

" Sango, are you alright?," She looked at her in worry and was it increased when she gasped. She rushed to her thinking she was in pain. When she got to her she was interrupted by a soft moan. She turned to see the girl Botan waking up.

Kagome walked over to her after making sure Sango was alright. The girl seemed daze and Kagome took the opportunity observe her. She seemed nice enough and overly cheery. Put you could tell by the way her pink eyes flared she had a temper. She was also wearing something different from her pink kimono. Instead she had on a pink silk outfit. She wore pink short sleeved silk dress that went to a little above her knee and hugged her body like a second skin. On the back of it was a huge pink bow that slightly tickled her legs. Her unusual blue hair was braided down. When she looked up Kagome smiled which she fully returned.

" Kagome?," Kagome turned around to see Keiko standing there. She was wearing an orange shirt that had voluminous sleeves and showed a little of her stomach. She wore long pants and her hair was packed to the side with her brown bangs framing her face.

" Where are we?," then she looked at her, " Oh, Kagome you look beautiful! And you should let your hair down more often," she gushed.

Kagome, who had yet to se herself, replied, " You do also, Keiko." Keiko blushed at the compliment and looked over Kagome's shoulder. Kagome did also and saw the youkai she had seen earlier in the classroom. Yukina.

She was wearing something different also, but Kagome was used to it already. She had on a lavender dress that reached mid-thigh with a big bow in front. It had voluminous sleeves. The top part of her turquoise hair was in a braid and was tied together with the bottom half, leaving a semi-braided ponytail.

Kagome smiled at the girl and she gave her one of her own. " My name's Kagome. Sorry about the way I acted earlier. I was just trying to protect my friends." The youkai nodded in understanding and offered her another smile.

" It's alright. Anyone would do the same if they were in your place. I'm Yukina." She offered her a hand to shake and Kagome took it. She was slightly taller then the youkai and didn't have to look down to see her._ Finally someone my size, _they both thought.

When they let go of each others hand Kagome found that her earlier assumption that there was no water was wrong. Behind Yukina was a small pond of water and Kagome quickly rushed to it wanting to see what she looked like. The other girls followed after her wanting to see what she was doing.

When Kagome got to the water she looked in. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped pale blue shirt that had a triangular strip from below her cleavage to the end of the shirt leaving a clear view of her stomach. A tiny bow was above it. She had on short shorts that showed off her long, creamy legs. Her hair was in two ponytails at the nape of her neck and left trailing down her back She portrayed the perfect picture of innocence. Something that her attitude didn't show.

" Hello, girls," a familiar voice said behind them, " I trust you are all well." They all whirled around to see Mrs. Fushigi, her shoulder length black hair falling being teased by an unseen wind. Twinkling gray eyes smiled at the confused girls. " Come, I have much to tell you all." The girls looked at each other before walking over to the teacher.

" Mrs. Fushigi," Sango started but was interrupted by said person.

" Please, call me Akira." She smiled at the girls and motioned for them to sit down. Each girl did as they were told and she did the same. She wanted to get right into the story, not even letting Sango talk.

" You girls are here for a very important reason." She turned serious. " You may not believe this but you girls are sisters." They all gasped but Akira quickly rephrased. " Not blood sisters. More like…soul sisters. Bonded by your hearts."

Keiko raised her hand as if she were in school and Akira nodded towards her. " But how is that possible. Yukina's a youkai, Botan's the Grim Reaper, and Sango, Kagome, and I are humans." She looked at the two " cousins ". " How do you two know of youkai anyway?" Kagome bit her lip as Sango looked at her best friend. What should they tell them? But luckily Akira came to the rescue.

" We have no time to discuss that. What I need to tell you has to be said now." The girls turned beck to her. " Keiko, Sango, Botan, and Kagome aren't actually humans. But Kagome's still a miko." Keiko look confused catching the last part.

" What's a miko?" Kagome exhaled. Just great. She was going to have to tell her life story now. But since they were her " sisters " they deserved to know. But she was not going to say it now.

* * *

I had to cut the chapter. I hate doing that but part of it wouldn't show up. This is probably short and I apologise.

* * *


	4. The Story: Part Two

* * *

Unfortunately I had to cut this chapter. It's pretty shory so...enjoy.

* * *

Kagome turned to look at Keiko. " A miko is a priestess with powers to purify a youkai. Youkai and miko's are sworn enemies. But I haven't seen any in this era…," She trailed off and looked at Yukina, " Until now." Keiko gasped in horror and moved closed to Yukina.

" You won't do anything to Yukina, will you Kagome?" Kagome laughed and shook her head.

" I don't like killing, Keiko. I only do it if they hurt me first and I'm sure their not being possessed or something." She shrugged. " Otherwise I don't give a damn." Keiko let out a breath of relief but Botan was still pondering something. Akira was mad no one was listening to her anymore.

Looking up at Kagome she asked, " What do you mean this era, Kagome?" The other girls, besides Sango, looked at Kagome questionably. Kagome gulped and tried to find an excuse.

" Aren't we supposed to be listening to Akira? We have something really crucial to discuss." She schooled her face to show only innocence and they seemed to buy it. For now.

" Thank you, Kagome. Now, as I was saying. You four girls aren't human at all." She waited for it to sink in. " You are actually all youkai." Gasps went around the circle and Akira smiled. Ha! " But I have no idea which one…"

Kagome held her head in her hands. This was all to much for her. This was so not what she fucking needed. Now she was going to have to go through intense training and all the likes. And she still had to figure out what happened with Inuyasha, her, and Kikyo. Just wonderful.

Sango looked at her best friend in worry. _Kagome._ How was she going to take this? But whatever her friend chose she would stick with it.

" So…how do we find out what youkai we are?," Kagome asked. _Might as well get this over with._ Sango looked at Kagome and grinned. This was a start. At least for Kagome it was. Keiko still looked shocked at the prospect of being a youkai.

Akira smiled at Kagome and clapped her hands together before pulling something out of this air. It was some type of leather pouch that looked to be older then Kaede. Akira set it down in front of them and they all looked at it.

" In it are marbles. You are to put your hand in it and whichever one you pick is the youkai you are. For it knows what you are in your heart." She smiled gently and held the pouch to them. Sango was the first to put her hand in. When her slender fingers came out a gray marble was in her hand. It glowed once before settling back to its original state. The girls looked at Akira expectantly.

" She is a neko youkai. It does seem to fit your personality, doesn't it?" Sango was still staring at the marble in wonder. A neko youkai? ( cat demon. This is why I wanted her to be with Kuwabara. But you guys can vote.) " You control light and clouds. Isn't that splendid?" Akira's eye was twinkling again as Sango stared dumbly. _Wow._

Botan stuck her hand in next, wanting to get it over with. The marble that came out was an orange one with a small black swirl. It glowed the same way Sango's did.

Akira nodded. " Tiger youkai. I wasn't expecting you to be that kind. Power: illusion, lightening, and darkness. Opposite of Sango. Same family. Interesting." Botan looked amazed and clutched the little ball to her chest while Yukina put a toned hand in.

" Isn't Yukina a youkai already?," Sango asked. The also looked confused as Yukina just smiled and Akira explained.

" Hai, she is. But she is something else. I am sure." Yukina continued to slide her hand into the pouch while the other's watched in anticipation. A pure white ball was what showed and it glowed brightly. " She's still an ice maiden but also a snow enchantress. And her power is of course the control of snow." Kagome smiled and Keiko and Yukina giggled at the small joke.

Keiko was next to put her hand in the worn out pouch. When it came out in her hand was a golden ball with a swirl of deep black. Keiko stared in amazement at the glowing ball then looked at Akira. What was she?

" You're a wolf-" but before she could say anything more Kagome and Sango started laughing. Keiko glared at them thinking they were making fun of her. But she was far from it.

Kagome clutched her stomach and willed herself to stop laughing before trying to explain hers and Sango's outburst. " Were not making fun of you Keiko. It's just that I once knew a wolf youkai was in love with me. He even went as far as saying I was his woman. But I was actually in love with someone else…" she trailed off as memories of Inuyasha came back to her. Maybe it would have been better to stay with Kouga. Kami knows Inuyasha didn't love her. The other girls looked at Kagome as her carefree tone drifted into sadness. Kagome was in love before? And Sango seemed to be the only person who knows what happened. What was going on with Kagome?

Akira cleared her throat. She needed something done here. And Kagome was going to have to tell them soon anyway. " Your powers Keiko. You are a Golden and Shadow wolf. Those are very rare indeed. So make sure you find a strong mate." She chuckled lightly as the young girl blushed while Kagome just laughed out loud. Keiko turned to glare at the her and then launched herself at the girl. The rolled on the ground before Sango broke them apart giggling slightly.

It was Kagome's turn. She stared at the pouch before hesitantly putting her small hand in. No tuning back. No turning back. A silver marble was there to greet her with swirls of blue and black. It glowed a soft blue before retreating back into the small ball. " You're a kitsune youkai. Still miko as I said before. Powers: elemental. Your even rarer then Keiko. Very strong mate you'll need. Very strong." Kagome fought down the blush that was threatening to show and schooled her features into confident smirk.

" I don't need a mate. I'm fine all my own. The only thing their good for is to have fun in bed. And not trying to get into that shit right now." The other girls blushed pink and Kagome's only grew larger. Was that all it took to get them embarrassed. Was this going to be fun.

Akira recovered from her shock and smoothed her hair down. That was a little unnecessary but alright. " Um, well. Now it is time to open up your powers. There's a different gateway to each type. Pick the one you want." She folded her legs under her thighs. " Close your eyes and breath slowly. Now think of one of you types and concentrate on them. Let the power seep into you.

_Cloud_

_Lightening_

_Snow_

_Shadow _

_Energy_

Each girl let there energy go feeling the magic run through there veins. Yellow eyes. Gray eyes. Icy blue eyes. Black eyes. Pink eyes. All of them opened at once.

* * *

I tried to make that as cliff less as possible but it wasn't that possible. I'm just really tired. But this is really long so be fucking happy. I already told you about the insistent change of clothing so don't flame me for shit alright. I'm sorry I'm just really tired. Ja Ne.

* * *


	5. The Gift

* * *

I changed the color of the eyes for Keiko. Sango's and Botan's I just switched around.

* * *

A white mist surrounded each girl, disclosing their features from the woman who sat in front of them. The only thing visible were their glowing eyes. She waited patiently; even though she could feel it begin to wore thin. Fidgeting slightly she tugged on her long black skirt when finally she set her eyes on the first revealed.

Sango's gray eyes looked a bit dazed and blinked multiple times to adjust to the light. She had glistening silver hair that to her shoulder and was left down. On her head were two pure white neko ears that twitched every now and then, the rights small gold ring glistening at the top. Her skin was extremely pale but she managed to pull it off as elegant and beautiful. Three white neko tails were sticking out of her tailbone.

She wore a white shirt that had voluminous short sleeves and was loose on the top but became tight around her middle though it showed part of her stomach. Her pants were the same white as her shirt and was really loose and became tight at her ankles. She wore no shoes but instead had bandages covering her feet. On her neck was a small necklace of a star.

A small gasp had Akira turning to the right to see Botan. The girl was staring at her newly gained claws in fascination. Her sapphire blue hair was pulled back into a twisted bun with a few strands of black and silver hair. Two tiger ear black tiger ears switched on her ear. Her yellow eyes were now looking at Akira in disbelief to which the woman smiled. Her skin was tanned and smooth, like the coat of a tiger's. On her tail bone was a sleek tigers tail. It was sapphire blue in color with black tiger stripes.

She wore a elbow sleeved golden yellow shirt that reached mid thigh and had a brown belt that hung on her waist. On her legs were pale yellow loose pants that tightened at her ankles. Black fighting slippers were on her feet. Her gold necklace resembled a sort of arrow-like pin, it's sharp point glistened lightly in the small sunlight. This reminded Akira of her waning time.

A pale hand fell on Botan's shoulder and Akira traced it up to meet Yukina. Icy blue eyes looked down at Botan in glee and a warm smile was on her naturally red lips. Her white hair was left down, jagged aqua streaks running down there waist length. Two pale blue flowers were on each side of her head.

The kimono she wore was white with pale blue petals fluttering over it. The kimono had to slits that reached her thigh and a sapphire blue obi was around her waist. White fighting slippers were on her feet. A silver pendent of a heart was on her slender neck.

Keiko was the next person Akira turned to see. Her bright silver eyes, with a small hint of black eye shadow, were looking at Kagome in laughter. She pushed back a lock of chocolate brown hair, darker then the usual light brown it normally was. It reached mid-back and was left in a loose ponytail. The added point of her ears was proof of her being full youkai. Her brown tail was securely wrapped around her slender waist.

Her short black dress reached mid-thigh showing off her tanned legs. It covered one shoulder, the other left bear if it weren't for the white shirt there. Boots that reached her knee adorned her feet while a huge brown weapon belt was on her waist. A small gold starburst pendent was on her neck.

The next person was Kagome. A very peeved Kagome. Hot pink eyes gazed at everything in fury and sharp nails were making half-moons in her clenched palms. Her now bubblegum pink hair- with a few strands of black - was pulled back into a high ponytail with the end brushing the middle of her back, two pink kitsune ears twitching madly a top her head. Red eye shadow was above on her eyelids making her pink eyes shine with fiery excitement.

A hot pink vest covered a long sleeved black shirt that reached some little ways below her breast. The same color pink skirt was the same length as her school uniform skirt was and was over black capri's that hugged her long legs. Black fighting slippers were on her small feet. Her silver necklace pictured a small flower bud.

" Do you see this?," she asked impatiently, " I look like the freaking energizer bunny. Pink." Keiko giggled behind her as the other girls just put on an amused smile. " And don't you dare laugh at me. I'm speaking very seriously here and-." Akira cut her off as she looked away from Kagome's fired pink eyes.

" We have no time for this, Kagome. I'll have to tell you all of this later." The girls didn't even have enough time to respond as Akira whispered the same words as before. And then darkness.

* * *

" Hey, Kagome. Who's your cousin? You never told me." Kagome looked up from her study of her hands to see Keiko hovering behind her. Both girls were under the school yard tree, eating lunch, when Keiko asked the question.

" Oh, I thought I told you already. I was sure I did." She grinned at the older girl. " He looks kind of like me, though the blue eyes are my own. And he has a really bad temper. People say I'm more mild mannered then he is." Kagome continued, ignoring the snort from the girl beside her. " He's a great punching bag, though, but I still love him. You, know he was the one who taught me how to punch scumbags and perverts." Kagome smiled in child-like adoration, something that Keiko was very surprised to see.

" Great to know the guy's life story Kagome. All I need is his name and I can make his biography." Kagome grinned again before answering.

" Well actually, Keiko, you don't know everything. Though I can tell you, you might want to." Kagome winked suggestively making the girl blush. " But he is a annoyingly problematic. But he kind of grows on you." Kagome continued to deliberately avoid the answer, wanting to see how far the wolf's patience could go.

" Kagome," Keiko whined, " Just tell me his name. I know how much you love to tell stories but just get on with it."

Kagome frowned disappointedly. Keiko had always been to serious and unnecessarily disappointing when it came to having fun . " His names of no real importance but I'll tell you anyway. Uremeshi. Yusuke Uremeshi." The gasp from the girl beside her surprised Kagome more then she'd like. _What was wrong now?_

Keiko's hand flew to her mouth in stunned surprise. Yusuke and Kagome? Cousins? She should have know. They look pretty much alike. And definitely acted like it. It was just seemed unearthly that the sweeter, nicer Kagome was related to the brass and arrogant man that made up her boyfriend. She blushed a small shade of pink. _Her boyfriend._

" What's wrong Keiko?," Kagome's concerned face cut through her thoughts momentarily, " Did he do anything to you?" She turned to see Kagome biting her bottom lip nervously, something that was now common on the angst ridden- but well hidden- teenager. Her friend just smiled at her concern before blushing and ducking her head down, mumbling something incoherent even to Kagome's newly gained youkai ears. " What did you say Keiko? Can you please repeat that?"

Keiko's face heated up- she idly wondered if you were allowed to blush that much in five minutes- as she repeated to her friend what had been said not only one minute ago. " He's my boyfriend. Well at least I _think_ he is." She lifted her head up to see Kagome's grin and instantly it was down again. What had she gotten her self into? Kagome was obviously going to poke jabs at her and talk about being an aunt in soon in the near future. But to her surprise something entirely different came out of the young miko's mouth.

" I'm happy for you Keiko." Her head shot up in unveiled surprise to which Kagome gave a sad smile to. " I really am." Kagome turned her head away as tears threatened to leak their way out of her blue eyes in salty tasting rivers. She had promised herself that she wouldn't cry when she came back from the Feudal Era and had held up to the promise. But now all her dams seemed to want to break down again. She didn't even remember why she should be crying at all. For as soon as she had reached her time all the memories of her confrontation with Kikyo and Inuyasha had vanished. Just simply vanished. And she wasn't even sure if she wanted to remember them anyway. The only thing she could remember was when his beautiful face turned malicious as a sinister smirk curved his lips. Crimson red blood soaked his unnaturally long claws. Her blood soaked those claws. Claws that had saved her from danger so many times. Claws that had held her when she felt alone and afraid. Claws that had sunk themselves into her frail back. But every time she saw that damnable image her face would contort in pain and she would have to hide it with one of her cheery, broken- but unnoticed- smiles. And she desperately hoped that it would be fixed. Because if she still had that broken smile, the girl inside was broken as well.

* * *

Sango looked at her friend worriedly as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt. The days had passed by since the incident with Akira and they were each training hard to grasp their newly acquired powers. But it seemed Kagome worked extra hard, tension in her body growing steadily as the days progressed. The girl was currently trying to get a grasp on her miko abilities but it was with much added difficulty seeing as there were no miko's to aid her in her pursuit. But as Sango watched Kagome try and fail to expel the energy into her hands she felt that something was just not right. Kagome just seemed so…lonely and tried in an effort to keep it from happening she over exerted herself by training. But that was a silly notion seeing that all the sisters were there for her in anyway they could. But she just seemed to accept it, not necessarily open her arms to it. And all the girls had agreed that Kagome needed a break. But-

" Girls," all four girls looked up from their watch of Kagome while the girl in question just smiled in triumph as a ball of energy slightly skidded across the side of the shrine wall. It was Akira and they were not at all happy to see their guide's face grim. " I have some bad news."

Akira put her cup of tea down as she carefully watched the faces of her students. " And you have to go or else the lives of both you and your families are in danger." Yukina, Botan, and Keiko were the only ones who hadn't been relatively surprised though Sango was rubbing at her temples, Kilala licking her hand, and Kagome was worrying her lower lip. An action that the rest of them were fairly used to by now.

" When is the Dark Tournament?," Botan was the first to break the deafening silence as the everyone mulled over the situation they had found themselves in. But, they were at least grateful to find that they weren't to be fighting any of their friends.

" It starts in two weeks so I suggest you train to the best of your abilities. It is harder then you would expect it to be but I am positive that all five of you girls will come out on top." She gave them a encouraging smile to which they all returned and she stood up. " Well, I have something to give you all. You can call them…gifts." She gave them a bright smile before calling out magic in her hands, the same as she did when she was looking to discover their youkai race. " It is something to aid you in your battles of the tournament. I trust you shall find them useful."

A sudden blur of movement occurred and they blinked just in time to see a huge wooden box fall on Kagome's old, but still useful sofa. " Umm, was I the only person who saw that?" Kagome's eyes squinted in confusion as she lightly touched the object.

" Oh, you shouldn't be afraid of it ,Kagome. I'm sure you've seen scarier things." Kagome opened her mouth to protest of her being scared but Akira had already dismissed her to open the wooden structure. She sat back on her couch and huffed in annoyance._ How rude!_ " Now Sango doesn't need to do this since she is already covered for this part but the rest of you girls come crowd around the box."

The girls did as they were asked and looked down into the box…only to see darkness. Not even the bottom of the box was visible and the girls glanced at their guide in confusion.

" What are we to do, Akira?," Yukina asked after a momentary silence, " What are we supposed to see?" Akira just smiled that mysterious smile of hers as the girls again blinked in confusion.

" Now one of you put your hand in it," the older woman commanded. Keiko volunteered, albeit a bit hesitantly, and became more relaxed as nothing made a move to grab her hand. What she felt was rectangular stacks. A small rectangular stack of…she pulled the rectangular shapes out, envelopes. The were neatly stacked rectangular envelopes. On each one were the names: _Kagome, Yukina, Keiko, Botan._ The aforementioned girls drew the eyebrows together in confusion. What did it mean?

Keiko handed out the envelopes according to their names. When Akira nodded that they should open it they all, in unison, tore the top flap off. On a piece of paper it only said a name.

Botan's- Eike

Yukina's- Kashi

Keiko's- Dai

Kagome's- Kyo

" What does this mean, Akira?," Botan asked. Akira ignored her, instead preferring to walk over to the box they were each bending over. She shooed them a ways off before dipping her slender hands into the seemly empty box.

She took them out slowly. Partly because she wanted to keep them in suspense and partly because what she was carrying was heavier then she though it was to be. Slightly moving so that she wouldn't hurt the head, she furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. The girls waited patiently- a few impatiently- for her to reveal what was in the box. And what the names were about. But when they saw what was in her hands they were surprised.

A huge bird was gently flapping its wings, its beady dark blue eyes flashing when it landed

on Botan's awe filled form. It was bigger them any bird that any of the birds each girl had seen. Navy blue, red, and cream feather's consisted on its massive form, sharp talons protruding from its small feet. Its long slender neck turned slightly to look around the room before settling its gaze on Botan. She in turn stared at it, her pink eyes gazing at it with curiosity and awe. It craned its left to the side before spreading its wings and flying over to the still Botan. She watched it with growing anticipation and stepped forward slightly as if in a trance. Sango slightly narrowed her eyes in suspicion and made a move to grab the cheerful ferry girl but was stopped by a firm grip on her shoulder. Akira gently shook her head and Sango sniffed before sitting down on the couch she had occupied. She smelled no ill contempt or deceit from the unusual bird. But Botan still had not moved and didn't notice the exchange. This was highly unusual as the tiger youkai usually was very observant. The rest of the girls stood wearily to the side, ready to help her if the need arises.

The bird elegantly landed on Botan's shoulder surprisingly not weighing it down with its massive weight. The girls eyes widened considerably and the others were beginning to worry for her. She seemed to go into complete shock and the bird beast's eyes glowed a bright yellow. Kagome stepped forward, about o ask her what was wrong, but she just shook her head. A wide smile on her face. " I'm quite alright Kagome-chan," she said kindly, " I was just told something important." She smiled and Kagome nodded her head.

Akira clapped her hands loudly and gained the attention of the rest of the girls. " Now, back to the box I have to go." She laughed lightly and moved slowly to the box with a smile still in place. " So who was next…" she murmured quietly to herself and the last three girls were still standing in confusion, though realization was slowly dawning on one of them.

Two slender hands dipped themselves into the wooden box again with a small smile. This one shouldn't be hard. A frown replaced the smile. But if it was in a bad mood…her frown deepened.

And her suspicion's were right. He was in a bad mood. It seemed she just woke him up and he was not happy about that. He growled at her and she pulled her hand back immediately. It gave another growl before jumping out of the box and in a flash was in Yukina's- unconsciously- outstretched arms. The ice youkai stared at the mini -dragon- in her arms in shock. It snuggled deeper into her arms and sighed contently before a tired, but strong male sounded in her voice. _' I am Kashi. And I will not hurt you mistress.' _Yukina gasped quietly and Botan gave her a knowing smile.

He was an electric silver with black spike-like scales on his small back reaching to the end of its fairly long tail. His black eyes were now closed seeing he was in a deep slumber. Small but sharp black nails were on his small paws as they curled in on themselves.

" Oh, I know what's happe-" Akira cut Kagome off with a loud " ssh!" The girl shut her mouth instantly but it was open again to stick her tongue out at the turned back of her guide. She crossed her arms with a huff and turned slightly to the side.

Akira smiled a secret smile as she returned to the wooden box.

Dipping her hands in she felt the same scaly but smooth texture as the one before it. But this one embraced her touch and immediately snuggled in to it. She smiled happily and quickly brought it to the surface. Curled in her arms it formed a small black ball with its dark purple spikes poked out of her back. Her lavender eyes shown through her small arms and each of the girls cooed at it. It looked up at the sounds and when it met Keiko's honey brown eyes it immediately came out of its temporary hiding.

Keiko was looking at the tiny dragon in awe as it flew- albeit a bit awkwardly- on her shoulder. Snuggling into her neck it gave a sort of rumbling sound to which Keiko responded by stroking its head softly. The dragons skin was like soft velvet unlike what it looked like. It leaned into her touch and Keiko smiled fondly. " _She's so cute!_" The others raised eyebrows as Keiko laughed softly, a few wisps of her bound hair flying into her face. The little dragon laughed too though it sounded more like an amused growl.

Kagome shifted slightly as Akira moved over to the wooden box that everyone had gotten their gifts from. Now it was her turn. And she couldn't wait to see what hers would look like. Would it be a boy or girl? Will it have a tail and ears? And what species would it be? Due to her silent pondering Kagome did not hear or see anything that was going on around her. So wasn't it her surprise when something soft and small pounded in to her stomach and she landed on the hardwood floor with a soft " oomph"

She laid on the floor in a sort of dazed state not even getting up at the sound of her sisters laughter. She came out of her daze when something wet and warm licked her face to which she frowned at. It took a while before she actually realized it was a tongue. The first thing that came to mind was Kilala but the animal was to small to be her. She opened her cerulean eyes to see excited, innocent green eyes. Then she thought Shippo. But then Shippo was even bigger then Kilala and his eyes were emerald green not jade. Kagome blanched. What the hell was on her stomach? She sat up and focused her eyes on the little - fur ball on her. And she found it wasn't a fur ball. Though it did have fur.

Its huge jade green eyes were looking at her with excitement, as if it had just found its favorite playmate. She blinked once. Then twice. And then broke into a huge smile. She suddenly yipped with joy, talking in the way kitsune's did when they were excited- Shippo drew his eyebrows in confusion as Souta landed a punch to his fighting character- and picked up the small animal to see what it looked like. It licked her hand which held him at arms distance.

It was a he for she had turned over to check, ignoring the gasps of astonishment that issued through the room. He was a neko youkai but much smaller then Kilala. She guessed he was a kitten, a newly born kitten. She smiled again and the small neko youkai smiled also showing his baby fangs. His brown fur was deep, as deep as a tree trunks. Black rings circled his one tail, which was now moving about as if doing its own little dance, and also his four small paws. His huge jade green eyes were circled with a black ring around the irises and one eye had a black ring around it also and were looking at her in adoration. Slightly covering his eyes was a piece of brown hair that made him look like a mischievous little cat and his twitching black ears didn't make the image any better.

A child-like male voice sounded in her head._ " Hiya, mistress. My names Kyo and I'm going to protect you from all kinds of danger." _He puffed out his chest in demonstration and Kagome smiled though her face showed confusion. _What the hell? _

" _Don't be afraid mistress. You can depend on me." _Kagomewas still repeating her question in her head though she had figured out who had talked to her in her mind. Was this what happened to the others? What happens to Sango? _" Yes mistress, it is. To Sango too."_ Kagome bit her lip before a smile broke out on her face. Kyo wiggled free of her grasp under his arms and jumped happily onto her shoulder. Kagome turned her head slightly to pet him between his ears. He purred softly and Kagome giggled and put her hand back to its former place. As he jumped up onto her head she scanned the amused face of the occupants of the room. She turned towards the older black haired woman.

" I know we have more gifts, _teacher," _sheadded an extra flourish to her words, " And I'd be positively delightedly to obtain them now. Yusuke would soon be here with Miroku and his friends." Her voice started out teasing but her last comment was serious. Even though she knew he knew about youkai and such she wasn't up to explaining to him how she knew. And she had taken great caution to let Miroku be aware of that also.

Yukina nodded her head as she came to stand near Kagome. " I agree with Kagome. We should continue with what we had started." She stopped then, a curious look coming across her sweet face. " I do, though, have one question to ask. I noticed that Sango and Kagome have neko youkai's and Keiko and I have dragon youkai's. But Botan is the only one to have the bird. Why is that?" Though it was Akira her question was directed towards it was Kagome who answered.

" Why, that's because Botan's companion is a phoenix." At the expectant look in her sister's eyes- meaning they hadn't a clue what she was talking about- Kagome explained further. " There is only one of its kind, you see, and Botan is very lucky to be its mistress. No one has seen this ancient bird in centuries and when they did only a few lived to tell the tale." The others were in awe and looked at the beautiful bird speechless. She seemed to like the new found attention and the pride was clearly seen in her wise dark blue almost black eyes. Botan laughed as its thoughts drifted across her mind.

Akira clapped her hands again, something that they were all finding to become extremely annoying, and moved back to the unusual box. This time she didn't motion for the girls to dip their hands into the inky darkness nor did she say anything that would penetrate the suspense that hung in the air. The girls stayed quiet though their eyes were practically bulging out of their eye sockets, brimming with curiosity. Keiko was the closest and leaned over the box.

" Now this first one is for Sango. It's not much since you are certainly well equipped but I know you'll be thanking me when you try it out. But it's only to be used in your light form. The cloud has its own special abilities as I'm sure you know." She said all this with her back turned and didn't see the nod Sango had given her. " Here it is Sango, your weapon." What she pulled out had the girls trying to restrain their laughter but it was to no avail. Sango's eye twitched as she took the fairy like wand from her guide with a stiff " thank you". Akira sighed clearly amused. " Do not estimate its powers Sango, it will surely aid you in the difficult battles ahead." Sango nodded again, stepping back.

Akira turned back to the box her hand reechoing back in. The girls gazes were still curious but not as before for they now knew what the guide was giving them. A long scythe came out of the box and immediately the girls knew who it was for. Botan's face was surprised and she went forward to take the black metal tool from Akira. " Wait, there is more." The older woman stopped Botan from moving away from her. She pulled out another long like weapon but this time it was a wooden staff with a sharp rounded sphere on the surface. Botan touched slightly and gained a small cut that immediately healed because of her youkai blood. The ferry girly smiled and moved back. Yukina stepped forward. It was now obvious that it was going in age order.

Akira didn't say anything. Instead she took out a medium sized package to which more puzzled stares were issued. She handed it to Yukina who touched it softly before laying it down on the coffee table. Opening it gently a gasp tore from her throat. More than thirty blades were neatly laid in the soft, brown leather. They were of different sizes and of different designs. Some were plain. Some had jewels imbedded in either the hilt or blade. Some were colored and had strings weaving in and out of the hilt. But one of them, in bold black letters said **YUKINA**. She picked up the one and examined it closely, scrutinizing every detail. With a smile she put it back neatly where she picked it from and folded the package. Putting it in her sash she asked if there was more. But she would have been glad if she just had the blades. They were exquisite enough to her and she heard Kashi agree in her head.

Akira nodded her head yes and moved back to the box. When she turned there was a round, metal box in her hands. It flew out of her hands and danced around Yukina. The girl gasped again. " You shall find out its secrets soon enough." She turned back to the box as Keiko stepped up. " Keiko, since you are a wolf most of your attacks are focused on strength. But your golden form…" She pulled out a long, pointed sword. The sharpest that all the girls had ever seen. It gleamed broadly and its hilt was studded with a gold gem. Keiko fingered it adoringly. _It's so beautiful._

Kagome bit her lip nervously. It was her turn now. The weapon Akira appointed her with was definitely not what she was expecting. But what she had given the others was not what she was expecting either. She stared incredulously at the double-edged ax that Akira handed to her. The others had the same looks and Akira laughed softly. Its handle was a slender, dark wood that looked way to weak to hold up the gleaming silver blades a top. The whole weapon looked hard enough for the girl to pick up let alone wield. Kagome hesitantly held out her hand to hold it and Akira dropped it in her hand. But when it came in captivity of her hand it didn't fall to the floor but felt feather weight in her hands. She threw it from hand to hand as if it were a ball and contemplated what she could do with it. The others were still staring. " You still have more, Kagome." Kagome looked up to see a scimitar, an oriental sword with a curved blade and broadening at the point. The hilt was wrapped with black strings and the blade looked as if it would cut a head off clean. Kagome stood the ax against a near-by wall and picked it out of Akira's hand. It pulsed once and then glowed a bright blue before the light retracted itself. " Your sword has a mind of its own," Akira said amusingly. Kagome cracked a small smile before taking the weapon belt Akira gave her and attaching it to her waist. She kept the sword in her hand, though, and hung the ax on her shoulder.

" Is that all, Akira," she asked, " Cause I'm more then happy with what I got. Especially Kyo." The baby neko was currently trying to catch her swaying braid from on top of her unoccupied shoulder but fell has he jumped down a little to far. He got back up and tried again. Kagome laughed affectionately and nodded to Akira's " no."

But the comfortable atmosphere was interrupted when they heard boyish laughter from outside. " The boys are here," Keiko said frantically, " Quick. Yukina, Botan, and Akira hide. I don't want to explain anything to Yusuke and his friends right now." The other girls nodded in agreement. Quickly Yukina and Botan blinked out of the room, their weapons and pets with them, while a gray mist enveloped Akira. She winked before disappearing. Sango covered the newly departed girls scents while the other girls hid their weapons. " What do we do about Tai?" Keiko's eyes went wide and she held the little dragon to her body. But then suddenly a purple flash briefly echoed through the room and a chirping could be heard. Tai was know an unusual lavender shaded bird.

Kagome looked sheepish. " Sorry, I just didn't want to waste any time." Keiko smiled thankfully. But Sango ruined the moment.

" What do you think were doing now?" Kagome stuck her tongue out at her before running up to her room to hide her weapons, Kyo running after her. And as she disappeared around the stair bend the doorbell rang loudly.

Sango took in a deep breath walking towards the shrine door with Kilala on her shoulder. Keiko walked slightly behind her. As she opened the door he stopped Yusuke from ringing the door again. He grinned at her recklessly and Keiko came to stand beside Keiko. " Oi, Keiko. Sango. You know Miroku isn't so bad." He taught me a lot." He smirked at Miroku who was looking at Sango on fear. But before he could ask of it the man from the past was on the floor murmuring about his lovely Sango. Yusuke's eyes widened. " Is that healthy?" But Sango didn't answer.

" Stupid monk." She didn't catch up on her slip on time but thankfully Yusuke didn't notice. But the ever observant Kurama did.

_What did she mean by that?, he asked the fox in her head._

' _I don't know, Red. But I know a way to find out…' _Kurama ignored him easily preferring instead to look at Hiei who was perched in the huge tree be the court yard. _The Goshinboku_, Kagome had called it. The tree seemed to let out power in ways and also the girl who lived there. '_ Never mind about Sango', _he heard Youko say, _' I like Kagome better.' _The red headed kitsune ignored his counterpart but not what he said. He had to admit. Kagome was…different. More than most girls he met. And she didn't chase after him like his fan girls did. But it was like she was hiding something. Sango and Keiko too. And come to think of itBotan had been acting strangely latelyHe was jolted out of his thoughts when he was softly tapped on his shoulder. Kuwabara looked at him through deep blue eyes.

" Are you alright, man. Everyone's in the house already." Kurama nodded and smiled at Kuwabara reassuringly.

" I'm fine, Kuwabara. Let's go in." They both walked into the shrine and were met by Miroku once again falling to the floor with Yusuke over him. Kurama quickly assessed the situation. Miroku groped Keiko. Yusuke punched Miroku. He chuckled lightly. " Where's Kagome?," he asked politely gaining Sango and Yusuke's attention.

" Well, she was putting something away in her room be fore you guys came but she should have been down by now." She looked a little worried and tugged at her shirt sleeve.

" Maybe we should go check on her?," Yusuke said worriedly, " To see if she's alright." The other's agreed and made to move to the stairs but were stopped when a loud shout was heard from outside.

"**Shit!"**

Panicked eyes looked into Kurama's before Yusuke ran out the front door. Sango and Keiko were right behind him as and Kurama drew his eyebrows together in a frown as Kuwabara dashed through the front door. He calmly walked out the door, with a few hurried steps, and walked on to the courtyard of the shrine. But what greeted him was not what he was expecting. Hell, he didn't even know what he was expecting. But Kagome hanging from the window ledge of her room was definitely not it.

* * *

This took forever to write. And I have no idea why! But it's a seriously long chapter and should satisfy you for now. And the paring for Kagome is Kurama-Youko/Kagome/Hiei but I'm thinking on giving Hiei and Kagome more moments. My name is Kagome4Hiei but I just can't think of a story to make Hiei be perfect for Kagome. But I'm definitely working on that. Don't expect the next chapter anytime soon…cause I'm not either. Ja Ne, darlings. 


	6. The Unknown

* * *

I'm updating this because I'm not in the mood to update anything else. As you have seen I don't really go in any kind of pattern. Just going with the flow. You know. Like a hippie. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Six- The Unknown

* * *

" Kagome," Yusuke cried in panic, " Get down here now."

Sango pushed him out of the way as she stalked towards her friends window. Her hands were balled into fist as she shouted, " Kagome, what the hell is your problem? What the hell are you doing? You know what? Don't answer that. Just do as Yusuke said and get down from there."

Kuwabara shook his head with a grimace. " Whoa, I know I wouldn't want to get caught in her crossfire." Miroku, who was standing next to him, nodded his head.

" Believe me, you wouldn't."

Kuwabara shook his head again. " You would know wouldn't you?"

Miroku just smiled.

Kagome, meanwhile, was grinning at Sango with a sly expression on her face. " Ma'm, yes ma'm." She stationed her feet on the wall of the house and propelled herself backwards. A chorus of gasps rang out, as many of them didn't know what she was doing, but they were all surprised when she landed on the nearest branch which fortunately held her weight.

She turned to look at them and grin before jumping onto the branch a few feet below her. On that branch she sat down with her legs dangling on either side, then wrapped her legs around it. She tipped sideways and was upside down, her hair sticking to her sweat drenched face and her eyes glistening in excitement. Stretching her arms so that it reached the branch below, she grabbed onto it, hoping that what she did next wouldn't give her cousin a heart attack.

" Kagome," said cousin yelled, " What are you doing?"

She snorted. " What do you think I'm doing? Having tea with the Queen of England? I'm getting myself down from this tree."

Kurama stepped in before Yusuke could retort. " Are you sure you don't want any of else to help? What you are doing is dangerous."

She gave him a bright smile. " Oh, I know. That's the best part." She smiled again at the looks they gave her. " Now, if you don't mind, I feel the blood rushing to my brain."

Kagome let her legs unwrap from the branch it had been twisted around and ignored the shout that Yusuke made. She was currently about twelve feet off the ground and she being not the tallest person in the world wasn't in the greatest of advantages. Her face didn't show any worry though. Just keen enjoyment and curiosity on how she would get down.

" Kuwabara?" The sudden call of his name surprised him and he looked at Kagome with narrowed eyes. " Can you come and stand right under me. I think I see a cat stuck up in the tree right…about…there." Kuwabara immediately rushed towards her his eyes searching for the feline.

" Where is it, Kagome?" His question was so filled with worry that Kagome almost felt bad for lying to the guy. Almost.

" Just open your arms wide and I'll shake it down so you can catch it." He did as he was told and it was then that Sango figured out was she was doing.

She sighed heavily. " Kagome you know that isn't safe. What if he misses? Then I'll have to clean up the shrine floor."

Kagome rolled her eyes. " Come on, Sango. He won't miss. And if he does I guess that I'll have to use it. Sango, the blood is really going fast now."

But Sango wasn't about to let go. " Forget about the blood Kagome. You know that won't do anything to you. And what do you mean you have to use it? You can't use it. We're not supposed to use it. And after what we learned today I don't think it's safe to use it. Not until we know that it's safe for them to know we use it. So don't you damn use it. Because if he doesn't fucking catch "the cat" I will." She was steaming by now and Kagome had a nervous grin on her face. Keiko stifled a giggle, knowing that if she let it out Sango would turn on her next.

" What is 'it' ?" Yusuke scratched his head in an attempt to make things out. " What was the "it" that she was going to use? And why the hell should she be worried about a cat when her life is in mortal danger?"

All three girls answered in unison. " Nothing." Then Kagome said her piece.

" My life is not in mortal danger. I have it under control."

Kuwabara, who still had is hands outstretched, looked up. " Kagome, I don't see the cat." Kagome snorted softly.

" Oh, it's up there. Just you wait and see." She crossed her fingers. _Oh, please Kami-sama, don't make me have to use it. _" Close your eyes, Kuwabara." He did as he was told and Kagome let go of the branch. A chorus of "Kagome's" rang out but, like before, she ignored it. She fell into Kuwabara's arms as was planned and let out a sigh of relief. Kuwabara opened his eyes to look down at her.

" You're not a cat."

* * *

Kagome plopped down on the couch and leaned against the armrest, her legs tucked under her. Sango sat next to her, her arms crossed and Keiko was on the floor in front of her, barely restraining her giggles. Kagome rubbed temples as a headache briefly touched the area. She closed her eyes in another attempt to sooth the place and to also block out Yusuke's ranting. Keiko finally interrupted him.

" How did it happen anyway?"

Everyone turned to the miko who donned a thoughtful look. " I actually have a really good excuse for it."

" Oh, please, enlighten us," Yusuke said sarcastically.

Kagome glared at him for interrupting her before continuing. " As I was I _saying_," another glare to Yusuke, " Any of you would have done the same thing if you were in my shoes." She tapped her finger against her chin. " I was just putting away some of my things when I saw something in my window. It was black and small so I thought maybe a cat had got stuck up there. I opened my window to let it in so that maybe I could take it outside and let go free. I was saying , ' Come here, kitty, come here' when it turned it's head and I saw red eyes.

" Now my first instinct was to scream because I thought it my be the devil's messenger but then I realized it couldn't be that because this was a shrine and they wouldn't dare come here." She took a breath and ignored Kuwabara's sputtering. " But then I also noticed that it had to be a dog because it looked to big to be a cat so then I said, ' Come here, doggy, come here', but then I thought _" Dog's can't climb a tree or jump into one as big as the God Tree._' So them I thought that maybe it was a bird, you know, those big American birds called Hawks. But I didn't ever remember them being black so I pushed that idea out of my head." By now Kuwabara was gasping for breath as he tried to hold in his laughs. Yusuke was smirking unabashedly and Kurama looked slightly uncomfortable but otherwise his face was completely blank.

" After a while of trying to guess what it was I decided that I'd just climb onto the roof and figure it out. But when I tried to pull my body up I slipped and that's how it happened ." Both Sango and Miroku looked dumbstruck and Kurama's face was still blank but the rest of them were openly laughing.

" So you almost killed yourself because of the little dude?"

Kagome looked confused. " Little dude?" Yusuke hit Kuwabara upside the head to which he thankfully didn't respond to.

" Nothing, Kagome. Kuwabara's just being dumb again." This, the orange-haired teen did take offense to and displayed his displeasure by throwing a wild punch at his friend. Yusuke easily dodged it. The others ignore them, already used to it.

Kagome giggled suddenly, startling the group. " Stop tickling me Keiko!" She laughed again, this time drawing her legs further under her.

Her friend looked at her in confusion. " That's not me Kagome. Maybe it's Sango?" The aforementioned girl shook her head in denial and Kagome looked down. She immediately hissed something the rest couldn't understand before sitting down next to Keiko on the floor, a diverting smile on her face. " So…who's up for ramen?"

* * *

I know it's short but there something in this chapter that's very important to the plot. I'm already writing the next chapter which will be out soon. And I swear it will this time. R&R!

* * *


	7. The Revealing

* * *

Hi, ya'll. I told you I'd update fast. Yea!!!! Now, to answer a question.

The Sayuri-Sama - I'm sorry. I though that was clear. She was hissing at Kyo, her neko beast, because she had told him to stay upstairs but he was still there. I hope that cleared it up.

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter Seven- The Reaveling

* * *

Akina looked at Koenma closely, gauging for his reaction on what she had just said. She didn't have the patience or the fortitude, though, to let him think about it as he was obviously doing. Her students lives were in danger and soon the world would also be too. It would fall down to the mercy of HER.

It was an unwritten and unspoken rule between the Blood Teachers to never speak HER name. For they had learned that to speak a name so sweet would unleash unspeakable and irreversible horror on the Earth and in the universe itself. And so they had waited for the soul sisters to arrive. They waited for the opportune moment to strike. They waited for peace to finally reign over the evil that had corrupted their world.

Koenma's voice brought her out of her musings.

" When shall my Spirit Detective's know of this?"

Akina narrowed her eyes in thought, watching, distractedly as Koenma fiddled with his hands. He was in his older form and she was grateful.

" The tournament is one week from now and my girls have been training very hard for this." _And they have…_ She had been watching them from her shadows, occasionally stepping out to correct their mistakes. " Tell your_ detectives_ the day before the tournament begins. I do not need unnecessary obstacles in my way of the girls duty. It was their birthright to do this and I shall make sure they carry out what they are meant to do." She looked up at Koenma with a frown. " It is also best if I am in the room when you are doing this. The girls will be there also."

Koenma nodded his head sullenly. Despite his objections on the matter he knew it would happen someday, with or without his consent. Wasn't it his father, after all, who issued it in the first place? He couldn't get rid of evil himself but he could get people who were willing and able to to do it for him.

* * *

It was a week a later and Kagome was shuffling nervously. This wasn't a good idea, she knew it. Maybe if they could just_ not_ tell her cousin. It would be easier on all of them, really, and she would be saved the embarrassment if she actually lost the Dark Tournament.

" It won't be that bad, Kagome." She smiled at Keiko who offered her a comforting squeeze. She could tell the rest were nervous too but Yukina didn't seem as affected as the rest. It was as if she wanted to be in the tournament which was wildly out of character for her but Kagome couldn't blame her. The adrenaline was pumping through her veins also.

They quickly lifted their hoods when they felt Botan and her cousin's aura's. Fallowing closely was Kurama and Kuwabara. Kagome furrowed her brow when another aura suddenly materialized out of nowhere. She was about to turn to look but was stopped by Yukina taking a hold of her hand.

" It's Hiei, Kagome. He is one of them." The former time-traveler nodded before getting back into her position of the shadows. She could feel Akina's energy near-by and silently prayed for the strength that her guide would hopefully provide. She kept Yukina's hand in her own and the two girl's silently leaned on each other for strength.

" Detective's ," Koenma's voice came. Kagome's heart thundered. She watched as Botan left them before suddenly materializing next to her. It was one of her dark abilities and Botan learned and did it effortlessly.

" What do you want toddler?" Kagome cringed at the sound of Yusuke's voice and pressed her back firmly against the wall behind her, wishing, though the boys couldn't see her, that she could disappear.

Koenma ignored Yusuke's comment, this_ once,_ and his face became somber. " I have news that another Dark Tournament is coming, very soon." He waited for their reactions and got the one he was looking for from Yusuke.

" I'm not doing those things again, Koenma, I told you that!" Koenma nodded in confirmation but before he could speak Kurama interrupted him.

" When is it?" His voice was calm, cool and Kagome wondered about it. She had never heard him speak like that before. She watched his beautiful features tighten slightly and hoped to not see his anger.

" Tomorrow." The silence that followed his admission scared Kagome and when a knife was suddenly at Koenma's throat she almost cried out. Hiei, the man that Yukina had told her about just moments before, held a decidedly sharp katana to the young rulers neck. Kagome was about to help him but was stopped by Botan. She gave a firm shake of her head.

" What do you mean by 'tomorrow', Koenma." It wasn't a question, it was a statement and Koenma knew it. He eyed the blade in fear but cleared his throat with a tilt of his head.

" You aren't to be apart of it. I hadn't even finished yet." Hiei looked at him suspiciously before suddenly appearing back where he had been before, boredom clearly shown on his face. Kagome breathed out a sigh of relief before focusing her attention back on the scene before her.

Kuwabara finally spoke up and raised his hand as if he were in school. " What do you mean?"

Koenma sighed tiredly. He didn't get paid enough for this job. _Wait…I don't get paid at all!_ His face showed his slight anger but he answered Kuwabara's question. " I mean, that you won't be fighting in this one. You are being replaced by another group." He looked up when Akina came into view. " And this is their guide."

Her gray eyes were hard as she looked at them and they could feel the power radiating off of her in waves. She appraised all of them with her calculating eyes and it felt familiar to Yusuke. He raised an eyebrow at her then at Koenma before looking at her again.

" I am called Akina, and I am known as a Blood Teacher." She gauged their reaction to it before dismissing it. " I've been training my students hard for this tournament, ever since the day they found out, and I don't want any, _any_, objections to it."

_She acts as if we would_, Hiei snorted softly.

" There are five of them, five girls, each uniquely strong in their own abilities. And they are perfectly prepared for this fight and want to do it, actually. It is their destiny, their birthright, and neither you nor I could interfere with faith." She looked at them in the eye before snapping her fingers in the air. " I'll bring them out now so you shall meet them."

She looked toward a dark corner of the room before saying loudly, " The Tiger." A hooded figure came out of the shadows, seemingly out of nowhere, and they were all caught off guard. It was obviously female and the clink of her green boots was the only sound she made. She stood in front of Koenma's desk and waited for further instructions from her teacher. " Take your hood off, tiger." She did as she was told and they all watched in shock as Botan's face came into view. She smiled at them smugly before leaning casually against the desk.

" Surprised to see me?" She folded her arms across her green vest which partially covered her pink short sleeve shirt. Her legs were crossed and the long cape gave way to see her dark pink skirt. She tossed her head as a stray strand escaped from its hold in her blue braid and fell into her eye.

" Show your beast, tiger," Akina's voice said. Botan nodded as she stood up and tossed the cape to the side. Her legs spread apart, her head bowed, and her arms raised down, Botan looked powerful. And then suddenly a huge head was being lifted from the floor before being followed by the rest of the body. A large bird was suddenly standing proud next to Botan .

" A phoenix…" Kurama's surprised voice shocked them almost as much as seeing Botan did. They looked at him questionably before Yusuke finally decided to say something.

" What the hell!!??" Botan giggled and Yusuke turned to glare at her. " You can't go to the Dark Tournament. You'll get killed."

Botan giggled again. " Is Yusuke worried?" Her voice suddenly turned serious. " And you don't have to get worried. I won't get hurt. I know what I'm doing." She suddenly waved at her back, if that was possible, and then suddenly there were was a scythe and a rod strapped vertically to her back. " I'm fully equipped, I have the power," she raised said power level enough so they could feel it, " and I know that Eike has my back." The bird looked up at her mistress with affection before gazing cautiously at the Spirit Detectives.

Yusuke still wasn't convinced of Botan's battle strength and was about to say such but was cut off by Akina.

" I had told you before. It is their birthright." She glared at him forcefully but, for once, Yusuke held his tongue. He didn't give her the satisfaction, though, of not being on the receiving end of his glare. He was disappointed when she just ignored him.

" The neko is next." Kuwabara visibly perked up at the statement and watched as the second hooded figure walked from the shadows. The other Spirit Detectives weren't as excited, for a foreboding feeling was creeping into their guts. Yusuke held his breath when Akina nodded at the woman to take off her hood.

Sango's red-nailed fingers were the one's to pull back the black hood. She narrowed her eyes as she stepped next to her teammate. After a brief moment both girls smiled at each other before Sango said, " You couldn't help but be yourself, could you?"

Botan grinned back at her friend as she raised her nose in the air and flipped her braid over he shoulder. " Then I wouldn't be called me, would I?" Both girls laughed at some inside joke, ignoring Yusuke's sputtering of Sango's name.

" Sango, the only damage I've seen you do is slap Miroku." The girl turned towards him, frowning. Her long, brown hair was held up in the high pony tail they were accustomed to seeing on her. Her hands were on her hips where the slit of the long-sleeved, knee-length white dress she was wearing ended. The only thing keeping her modesty was the black shorts she wore underneath.

" I was a youkai slayer before any of this," she said slowly and two of the Spirit Detectives tensed and narrowed their eyes. She took her hand away from their position on their hips and instead fingered the her katana that was slipped through the black cloth belt that was tied around her waist which was also keeping her dress together. She leaned on the desk, unknowingly mimicking what Botan did earlier, and crossed her black ankle boot clad legs. " I guess you can say I'm retired now." She looked up at them. " The point is, is that I was fighting before you were even a thought in your parents mind, before they were a thought in theirs."

Sango ignored the forbidden child's glare and instead focused on Kuwabara's question. " What does that mean?"

She grinned again. " It means that the only people in this room that are older than me are Koenma and the fox spirit inhabiting Kurama's body."

Every eye in the room riveted to her. Some in shock, some in anger, and some in amusement.

" How did you know about that?," Yusuke said, his voice low.

She wasn't the one who told him the answer. " Botan," came Kurama's smooth voice, " Am I right?"

Sango nodded her head as if she wasn't certain. " Partly. The other part came from the wolf." She cocked her head to the side in thought. " Not even Miroku could feel his aura." She was sitting on Koenma's desk by this time and Botan had joined her awhile later. Koenma, who usually didn't like people to even touch it let alone sit on it, didn't seem to mind.

Akina finally spoke up, knowing that the next person would cause even more controversy. " Show your beast, Sango."

Sango got up from her sitting position and closed her eyes. They all watched her in trepidation. Moments later a huge ball of fire suddenly sprang to life. It grew bigger and soon they all had to shield their eyes from the bright lights. It suddenly died out and in its place was a huge neko youkai who roared loudly before walking towards Sango. Said girl smiled and patted the youkai's nose.

" This is Kilala," she told the group, " My neko companion." Flames surrounded the youkai again and it was suddenly small; jumping onto Sango's shoulder and nuzzling her neck. The girl laughed before reaching up to pet the feline between the ears.

Akina nodded in approval. She turned towards the dark corner again and boomed, " The Ice Maiden, come." Hiei felt an involuntary lurch in his stomach as another figure glided into the room. " Show yourself." Akina's voice came more gently this time and, without hesitating, pale hands did as they were told.

Kuwabara immediately fainted at the sight of her. Hiei closed his eyes briefly before they reopened again, blazing in anger. " What kind of games are you playing, woman?"

Akina took his anger in stride.

" I'm playing the game Faith had assigned me to."

Yukina spoke up before an argument could ensue between the two powerful beings. " It's alright, Hiei," she said gently, " I'm perfectly ready for this tournament." Hiei looked at her in expertly concealed concern. And her outfit in barely concealed disgust. Hiei, of course, didn't like it. The white sweater showed a small amount of her pale flesh and gray pants had to many pockets in them. They tucked quite nicely into her black boots, though, but he wouldn't say anything.

" Are you sure you can-"

Before Kurama could finish the sentence, Yukina had dipped her hands into two of her many pockets. Four blades slid out and she smiled. " I'm sure I can protect myself."

" Show your beast." Yukina nodded and pulled out another blade. This one had a blue ribbon wrapped around it and Yukina raised it above her head. She slammed it down into the ground with more force than they thought her capable of. A few seconds later, a huge dragon head came out of the ground, much the same fashion as Botan's beast did. This was a dragon, though, and it looked at each of them warily, its coal black eyes rested on Hiei for a moment longer than the rest.

" What he hell?" Yusuke couldn't help himself. He immediately regretted saying it when the winged creature blew a ring of smoke in his face.

Yukina grinned. " Hello, Kashi." It immediately turned into a smaller state and flew onto Yukina's braided head. " Good to see you too, " she laughed.

" The wolf is to come." Akina closed her eyes when she saw Keiko's figure._ May Kami keep the Detective from death. I do not wish to be the cause of it…_ She opened her eyes to see everyone looking at her. Sighing she said, " Take it off, child."

Keiko did as she was told and closed her eyes when she heard Yusuke's yell. She smoothed back her hair which she opted to put into a ponytail and jumped up when she felt Yusuke's aura coming closer. A shelf above the couch was her resting place and she crossed her legs which were clad with soft yellow fighting pants. " Why hello to you, too," she said wryly. " Can't keep me from going, Yusuke. I already decided, can't stop me." She shrugged her shoulders when he started sputtering. A sleeve of her yellow short-sleeve was drooping but she didn't mind or care. She had known it was going to do that so she put a red tank top under it. Her feet were clad in red boots also.

" Come on, Keiko. You can't fight in that tournament. It's to dangerous for you, for any of you."

Keiko's eyes softened. _He cares, he really does. Maybe…there is a chance._ " I'm sorry, Yusuke. But it's my duty."

Akina's voice broke the silence that followed her sentance. " Show your beast , wolf."

Keiko grinned at her. " I already did. The self-proclaimed leader shielded my aura." Akina nodded in understanding as the rest of them giggled behind them. Keiko jumped down from the shelf and landed next to Sango. " Dai, you can come out now." A small dragon hesitantly came out of the shadows before running crookedly towards Keiko. The wolf youkai caught the little dragon in her arms and nuzzled her little body. " This is Dai," she told everyone, " My Soul Beast."

Akina sighed again as she waved her hand distractedly. " Come on out now, fox. Kami knows that your patience wouldn't last long." Another woman came out of the shadows, this one more reluctantly than the others. " Take off your hood."

Kagome's face was what they saw. And Yusuke's voice was what they heard.

* * *

Kagome wiped the sweat off her brow as she entered the boat. It was so hot outside and the glare that Hiei was giving everyone was disconcerting. She sat down beside Keiko on the bench and crossed her brown ankle boot clad legs. Her hands tightened the bandages on her leg and thigh before pulling back her brown fingerless gloves. She took off the green bandana holding her hair back before tying it again.

" Why are you fidgeting so much, Kagome?" Keiko's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

" Because, something's about to happen." She got up from the bench before smoothing down her green cargo shorts. " Stop being so nervous Yusuke. If you're going to be why don't you go home." She ignored his glare as she wiggled herself between him and Kurama.

" I'm not going anywhere. Who knows what will happen to you girls."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Really. Her cousin was so over-protective. She adjusted her white and brown short-sleeve shirt when she noticed a demon staring unabashedly at her toned stomach. " Nothing will happen to us. We may lose some matches but that's expected. Come on. Have a little faith." She grinned at him brightly but he was still grumbling as he turned his head away.

" What type of kitsune are you, Kagome?"

Kagome turned her head to look at Kurama. She stopped herself from blushing as his intense gaze fell on her. " I'm an elemental." She made a face. " I know. Way to cliché."

Kurama nodded with a smile. " What element do you control, Kagome?"

She blushed this time but quickly turned thoughtful. " Well…all of them." She leaned her back against Yusuke's shoulder to look up at him.

" All of them?," Kurama whispered lowly.

'_How the hell can she control all of them?'_

_I don't…know…_

"Is something wrong, Kurama?" Her concerned voice knocked him out of his reverie and he looked down at her.

' _You do know that very few youkai, let alone foxes, have elemental powers.'_

" It's just unusual, Kagome. There hasn't been an elemental in centuries."

She grinned at him. " Well, I guess I'm bringing the race back, aren't I?" She looked at Yusuke before looking at him. " And you know what? Keiko's a Golden Wolf." She nodded at his dubious look as if that would be enough proof. " Akina said that were both very rare types of species." She seemed fascinated by this and Kurama had to chuckle at her enthusiasm.

" Kagome." She turned to look at Sango. " Come here. I'm giving you guys back your equipment now. I don't know what trouble we'll be in on this boat." She looked at the demons looking at their group and sneered at them in disgust. Kagome smiled up at Kurama before getting up from her sitting position.

"I'm coming, Sango."

Kurama watched her go, taking in her form as she walked to her friend. That was…nice.

* * *

Finally done. Phew. Hope you liked this chapter. Ja Ne

* * *


End file.
